


[Podfic] Just What Was Rumpelstiltskin Expecting to Do with a Baby, Anyway? by Withershins

by brightnail



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Witch Sidney Crosby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Turning to a witch to save a loved one's life is one of the riskier gambles a person can take, but it's one that's arguably noble and brave. Falling in love with the witch, though—now that's just foolish.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just What Was Rumpelstiltskin Expecting to Do with a Baby, Anyway?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323769) by [withershins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withershins/pseuds/withershins). 



 

 **Title** : Just What Was Rumpelstiltskin Expecting to Do with a Baby, Anyway?  
**Author** : Withershins  
**Reader** : Brightnail

 **Fandom** : Hockey RPF

 **Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin

 **Rating** : PG-13

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** :

 **Text** : [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323769)

 **Length** 03:12:02

 **Download Mediafire Link** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1iq238ot6jugjox/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+Just+What+Was+Rumpelstiltskin+Expecting+to+Do+with+a+Baby%2C+Anyway+by+Withershins.mp3)

 

 


End file.
